


[Podfic] Casual

by sisi_rambles



Category: Hidden Legacy Series - Ilona Andrews
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Breakfast, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: "Go back to sleep," Cornelius murmured. His thumb moved in an arc over Augustine's bare skin. "It's three in the morning.""I think I should go," Augustine said, slowly.Cornelius's hand stilled. The next thing he said sounded significantly more awake than the last. "Is it because Zeus woke you up?"This thing with Cornelius is… just a thing. It has to be. Anything else is messy, which Augustine does not do. He tells himself this repeatedly, because otherwise having Rogan check up on him and going to Cornelius's house in the middle of the night would mean something more than a casual acquaintanceship.
Relationships: Cornelius Harrison/Augustine Montgomery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Casual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Casual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970002) by [anticyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/pseuds/anticyclone). 



Length: 00:28:09

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hidden%20Legacy/Casual.mp3) (19 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Hidden%20Legacy/Casual.m4b) (12.9 MB) 


End file.
